Bill Cipher is back!
by Addicted to total drama
Summary: After Dippers children; Riley, Kendall, and Henry leave for the summer at Gravity Falls, they meet an odd friend who seemed to be either crazy or to have a demon of some sort stuck in her head. Will her and Ford's friendship end because of this drama?
1. Welcome to Gravity Falls

_20 years earlier..._  
 _" Turn around and look at me you one-eyed demon," Stan stated," You're a real wise guy but you made one fatal mistake. You messed with my family!"_

 _Bill begged," You're making a mistake! I' ll give you anything; money, fame , riches, infinite power, your own Galaxy ! Please , oh what's happening ! ( MY TIME HAS COME TO BURN I INVOKE THE ANCIENT POWER THAT I MAY RETURN REVERSED) STANLEY! "_

 _Stan punches Bill turning Weirdmaggedon back to gravity falls._  
 _{ End of flashback }_  
 **Riley's POV:**  
I can't wait to get to meet Stan and Ford! I mean, they defeated a golden Dorito! Or like Kendall likes to call it a bad evil Abraham Lincoln clothed Nacho! Anyway Me, Kendall, and our nerdy one year younger brother Henry are going to Gravity Falls this summer ! Kendall is my identical twin sister by the way. Our cousins Sierra and DiDi couldn't come !  
" Riley come down if you want to catch the bus, " yelled Dipper.  
" Coming! " I yelled. As I reached downstairs , Dipper stood by door with that look on his face. I know that look.  
" What is it Dad?" I asked.  
" Riley... Look as I said in my stories I want you to be very careful .The creatures are still there and I have my doubts that Bill is completely erased. Be careful, okay? " I nodded. Great, I feel even more tense!  
" Bye Dad!" I said enthusiastically while I waved.  
" Bye Riley!" He yelled back. I ran into the bus and it was a long ride. I mean it took two and a half hours to get there as we moved further south in California.  
" Riley and Kendall, I learned that if you do this simple long equation there could be a way to get Bill back! " Henry said.  
" Tell someone who cares," said Kendall. Yup that was basically our bus ride. As we arrived I felt that this was going to be an adventure!  
 **Stanford :**  
The kids walked off the bus looking weirded out. I can't blame them, I mean this place been through a lot. I would tell them about Weirdmaggedon but there is the " Never mind all that act" I have to worry about. Soos has hired a new person the past few years even though she's young. I mean she's only 13 right now and she lives in the Mystery shack as she ran away from Europe, I believe. Her name is Rachel Ronaldson and she has Dissociative identity disorder although, I feel like there is something else going on since last month. I don't think she has that strange disorder. I just need to put my finger on it...  
" Ford? Ford? FORD?" Said Rachel.  
" Huh? Oh yeah... Sorry Rachel. I fell deep in my thoughts again, didn't I? " I asked.  
" Yeah, what's been up with you lately ? " asked Rachel.  
" Well, uh..." I stammered. I am so glad that Riley, Kendall, and Henry walked in.  
" Hi my name is Riley and this is my twin sister Kendall. Then there's nerdy Henry! " exclaimed Riley, " and you must be Ford!" She had her hand ready to to shake mine. Just like Dipper described her, peppy, happy, and fun to be with.  
" That's right! I'm Ford and this is Soos coworker Rachel." I pointed to her but she automatically ran away.  
"What's her deal?" Asked Kendall.  
" She must be scared to meet someone as people bully her for having DID." I replied. Or is it DID?  
 **Rachel:**  
Okay fine I don't have multiple personalities! Bill took over my mind and is pretending to be my only " personality " Named Raven. That yellow dorito shaped demon is on my very last nerve and he wanted to talk in my room probably about my bad " behavior ." Hell, who cares if Ford is getting suspicious? It's bills problem not mine! Although what he said in the room seemed suspicious...  
" Rachel, You have a break for one week from me entering your mind! When I come back, I'm not going to possess you no more although I'll be staying in your head to make sure you won't blab to ford or to the kids. See ya!" He would not even let me ask a question! He just left like that. Maybe there's something more to Bill than what he seems?

REVIEW! Original story on Wattpad by me!


	2. The Truth Behind Rachel

**3rd person POV:**  
The kids understood what Ford meant. Of course Rachel would be shy! But when Rachel came up to them , she seemed odd.  
Rachel said happily ( still shocked that Bill left after 4 years of possession)," Hey guys! Um Nice to meet you ! Names Rachel. You must be Kendall, Riley and Henry. Hope to um see you all around!" She skipped off upstairs with them feeling odd as she thought she would have been shy if she really did have DID. Stan came in.  
" What is that beeping sound in the basement?" Yelled Stan.  
" I'll check it," replied Ford. As Ford walked off , Riley spoke up.  
" Ford, I thought that you meant that Rachel would be shy because of her condition! Why was she so energetic like Aunt Mabel when she eats all of our Halloween candy? Why?" Asked Riley.  
" I don't know but that was a bit odd of Rachel to do. In fact I've been observing her lately and she seemed like she was hiding something. I'll keep an eye on her Riley." Stated Ford.  
" ok ," replied Riley.

 **Rachel's POV:**  
What was I thinking? Now Ford would keep an even closer eye on me ! I mean Bill wasn't very polite but I did have some trust in that dorito! Man, I really need him! He's the one who turns into my ex personality Raven to keep mean people away like Lexi Darren; my ex best friend who turned popular and became selfish and mean to me. Man I hate the blond haired rich girl! Anyways as I reached upstairs, I saw a similar triangular figure...  
" Bill, I thought you said you'd be gone for a week?"  
" A change of plans, I go back in your mind! By the way, you must beware an old man named Stanford Pines coming your way.. right about now !" I looked at Bill and saw that he disappeared and that he already entered my mind as I felt the mind possession headache. Then as Bill predicted, I heard Ford coming my way in the stairs. I didn't want to blow my secret so I went to my secret trapdoor that leads to the basement. The fall is always fun and no one ever sees it as it is my secret exit. I ran outside to the backyard into the forest.  
 **Ford:**  
After I fixed that annoying "noise" as my brother claims, I decided to come up the stairs to talk to Rachel. But as I went up her room she was gone. I knew she couldn't have left down the stairs as the kids confirmed it. I really need to talk to her because this is very unusual especially for her to go to that " secret" trapdoor. Yeah I know she has went through it.  
 **3rd person POV:**  
Ford went down the stairs looking for Rachel for a private talk as Kendall asked him a question. As this happened Rachel was here looking uneasy but confident.  
" Ford, how was the nacho shaped demon Bill like?" Asked Kendall. Rachel gulped knowing she' d defend Bill as she actually sort of did like him as a friend as she's afraid to admit it. She sighed confidently without Ford or anyone else seeing this.  
" He was the most wicked demon you'd ever imagine. He tricked me into making a doomsday device that could've ended the world with not a kaboom but with an apocalypse. " explained Ford.  
" Maybe he's not as evil..." Muttered Rachel. But unluckily Ford and Kendall heard this. They both gave her odd looks.  
" Well, what I mean is that you should have your opinion like I just said right?" Explained Rachel.  
" You don't no him like I do, Do you Rachel!" He stormed loudly.  
" Man you do get angry if someone gives you their opinion!" Muttered Rachel enough for Ford to hear.  
" And Man do I feel like the third wheel here!" Exclaimed Kendall. This led to a very awkward silence until it was broken by Riley asking them to go to the kitchen to play Monopoly.  
" Why don't we play in teams? " asked Riley. Kendall nodded and so did Henry and Stan and that led to Rachel and Ford as a team until...  
" Um no thanks... I am um... very tired so um...wake up when dinner is ready." Said Rachel.  
" But it's 3:00. Dinner would not be ready till 7," explained Henry.  
" Thanks for understanding," replied Rachel as she went up. Ford looked hurt as he knows why she really went up. Kendall understood too. She really looked like she wanted to say something.  
" What's up with Rachel?" Asked Henry.  
" Ugh I cannot keep quiet no more. When I asked Ford how Bill cipher was like, Rachel disagreed with Ford about him and that lead to a big quarrel! " explained Kendall looking upset at that memory. " but that's not really important right now. I mean look at Ford. He looks hurt. Are you hurt Great Great Uncle Ford?" Asked Kendall worried.  
" Somethings up with Rachel. And I sort of know what it might be. Although I hope I'm wrong. I'll have a private talk to her about it after I watch her closely at Dinner..." Explained Ford not wanting to admit the two truths.  
" okay," replied Kendall.  
 _ **Dinner time!( 4 hours later)**_  
" Hey guys!" Yawned very not genuine Rachel.  
" Well you're eating next to Ford! " excitedly said Riley.  
Rachel gulped and nodded as she sat down.  
As they ate Chinese food, Ford was glaring at Rachel. Rachel noticed this but said nothing to not t draw attention.  
Riley smirked and said," Let's play 20 questions with Rachel! I'll go first by asking why did you argue-"  
" oh look at the time! It's bed time! Good night people!" Explained Rachel as she ran upstairs.  
" I'm talking to her after dinner , no worries," said Ford.  
" What if she lies? " pondered Henry.  
" the kid gots a point," pointed out Great Grunkle Stan.  
" We just have to hope but I can tell when she lies and I really don't want to use the truth gun," explained Ford.  
:) **Original Story on Wattpad by me and is called Bill Cipher Lives again If you prefer to read it on Wattpad !:D**


	3. The Ultimate Truth

_**After Dinner...**_  
" Everyone stay in the basement in case she escapes that trap door! " ordered Ford. Kendall, Riley, Henry, and Stan ran to the basement well Stan sort of ran. Ford walked up the room quietly to not let her go through the trap door. Rachel sat quietly in her room reading a book with no realization that Ford was coming up. Ford slowly opened the door letting in a small creak until Rachel finally noticed. She thought it was that annoying stalker kid again so she got her bow and arrow ready to shoot.  
" Who is there? It's Jake Gleeful isn't it!" Rachel said ready to shoot.  
" That was a warm welcome!"Exclaimed Ford.  
" Oh, Hey Ford..." Rachel muttered awkwardly backing away from him slowly.  
 **Rachel's POV:**  
Man, I should fix that lock on that door! Can't a 13 year just stay in her room in peace? He wants to talk about what I know what. My mysterious behavior. Well, I guess it is better than Jake Gleeful.  
" Mind if we talk?" Asked Ford.  
" Yes, I do mind! Not to be rude but what are you doing in here? " I asked .  
" I told you. To talk." Said Ford.  
" What if I don't want to talk?" I Pointed out .  
" Then it leaves me to no other choice..." Replied Ford.  
" What other choice? To leave?" Questioned I.  
" No.. To use this!" Exclaimed Ford as he took out his truth Ray and shot it at Me, leaving me dizzy.  
" Now tell me what the was about in the living Room?" Asked Ford.  
" my opinion on Bill cipher?" I Asked confused.  
" Why was that your opinion? " interrogated Ford.  
" BillCipherWasAlwaysInMyMind," I answered quickly.  
" what did you say?"  
" I can't say it again!"  
" Rachel please tell me!" Begged Ford.  
" I can't!" I exclaimed .  
" Fine, then I'll just tell you what I learned from just observing you. I learned that when you change into Raven your eyes are different and for a split second your eyes flash blue and her voice is a sort of raspy like I don't know... Bill Cipher?"asked Ford. I gulped and said nothing since I cannot lie because of the truth Ray.  
" Uh..." Replied Rachel.  
" I'm waiting."  
" I hate that truth Ray! You annoying nosy old man, yes that triangular demon was in my mind and he is also my friend. Mind your own beeswax!" I yelled. I am so mad at him! ' _Well, you tried... ' said Bill Cipher in my thoughts. ' Also nice choice of words cause He looks sorry. Lol to that!' Said Bill cipher._ I looked at Ford. He kept silent and his eyes did have some signs of him being hurt.  
" Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Ford.  
" Because you would go after him..."  
" When did this happen?"  
" It's a long story."  
 _ **5 Years ago...**_  
8 Year old Rachel was already more than half way to her run away destination which was a small town in Oregon named Gravity Falls. He parents were trying to kill her ( for a very selfish reason) which caused her runaway from Baltimore. She was in Piedmont, California and was only miles away from Gravity Falls to build a log cabin. She was a pretty smart girl as she slept in a cave the night she arrived in Gravity Falls . In her sleep a weakened demon stone came slowly moving towards her. That woke Rachel up.  
" Who is there?" Asked Rachel. Fear caused the poor eight year old to back away slowly. The stone thundered until a weak looking yellow demon appeared.  
" Shake my hand and let me into your mind!" Yelled the demon.  
" What?"  
" just shake my hand!" Rachel did as she was told and realized that the demon more stronger is in her mind. _Nice job kid._  
 _" Who said that?"_ Asked Rachel. The demon exited her mind into the opening leaving Rachel in shock.  
" Gravity falls isn't great to be back! Names Bill Cipher. I take it that your some kinda American doll. Relax I know who you are, Rachel," explained Bill Cipher.  
" how do you know my name?" Asked Rachel.  
" I know lots of things newbie, **lots of** **things**."  
" What do you want from me?"  
" I am just gonna hang out in your mind. Also I predict your going to wake up in five seconds and yell ahh! Bye!"  
 _ **Five seconds later...**_  
" AHHHH!" Rachel screamed. _Told you so Rachel..._ Stop it Bill! Rachel hiked up the hills and over the mountains and found a place called the Mystery Shack.  
" huh?" Said Rachel. She walked up the place and hesitated going through the door until she realized it's just a little tourist stop. Rachel opened the door pushing back her red hair bangs. She saw a red haired about 30 year old woman and someone who is referred as " Mr. Mystery" . She walked up to the redhead knowing she can't be able to live out here alone.  
" Uh, do you Know where child services are?" Asked Rachel.  
" Why would you need that?" ' ' said.  
" I kinda ran away from Baltimore,Maryland. Don't send me back there they tried to kill me," cried Rachel.  
" Aw.. Have a tissue!" Said the Redhead.  
" Well you can call me Soos, how about you live here?"  
" Really?" Asked Rachel.  
" Sure , there's a spare room upstairs."  
 **-End of Flashback-**  
" happy now ? " I exclaimed loudly.  
" Rachel calm down..." Said Ford.  
" I can't calm down, all you do is ask me about Bill. Leave me and my friend alone!" I yelled.  
" How can you call him a friend? "  
" he stood up for me and he wasn't a nosy guy like you are! "  
" I'm just looking out for you..."  
"Whatever ..." A crackling sound of wood breaking was heard and we both fell through and landed in the basement with everyone there; Stan, Kendall, Riley, and Henry except for Soos who is somewhere I don't know where. Let me say that the fall was not soft as my ankle was sprained. The chance I got, I ran out of the house with Riley running after me.

 **Ford's POV:**  
That did not go as I planned. Rachel basically hates me as she runs even with a sprained ankle. I felt bothered and hurt as she doesn't listen. Plus, she trusts Bill over me? I might invade her life and watch her along with everyone else but I am not untrustworthy !

 **Bill Cipher's POV:**  
That was surprising but fun to watch. Watching Rachel yell at Six fingers was relaxing after he was a partial reason of my almost death . Although Why is Riley following her ? She's so much like Shooting Star! Yet I am not surprised that they are related. Well Tomorrow will be fun to watch !

 **Now that all The chapters from Wattpad are uploaded on here it will take a while for Chapter 4 to come! But not too long probably tomorrow or Tuesday since I started writing it! :)**


	4. Tension in Their Friendship

The sunlight disappeared and replaced it with a ruthless thunderstorm an hour after Rachel ran out with Riley chasing her. Meanwhile, Ford stays at the shack thinking of a way he can communicate with Bill without Rachel knowing. She is already filled with wrath finding out he used his truth Ray that he used to make from chemicals from the truth teeth on her. The rest of the family were lost in thoughts since their argument was so loud and they heard all of it. Kendall was bewildered but being just like her father she didn't go running after Rachel like Riley did. Kendall puffed at her blond hair that was obviously from her mothers genes away from her pale face.  
 **Kendall's POV:**  
It got really awkward with the silence since their was a tension between Rachel and Ford. It felt so in optimistic right now . If Riley was here she would have got at least a small conversation going. That's when I decided to grow determined and I grabbed some things and put in my backpack which included my glasses just in case if my contacts have fallen out. I ran with no stopping towards the door until...  
"Kendall! What are you doing?" Asked Ford. I looked him in the eye as he stood in front of the door.  
" I'm going to go find Riley! Now if you excuse me..."  
" Sorry, but I cannot let you go because it's obvious you are also going to talk to Rachel. "  
" Sorry, but I am still am my dad' s daughter and I'm a pine! . I'm going to fight back!" I quickly ran to the mystery shack section door and went through it as fast as possible with Ford chasing me through this the continued chasing me into the woods like he was going to lose me. I outran him as I reached a weird part in the forest. What was weirder was that there were literally tiny mean with pointy red hats. My guess is they were gnomes . One said shmebulock to me and I freaked out and ran off. I soon encountered my twin sister with Rachel through the rain that caused this image to be a blear.  
" Riley, there you are!" I yelled.  
" What are you doing here?" Asked Riley.  
"It's too awkward at the shack with Ford. I sort of fixed the silence when Ford came chasing after me.." I explained.  
" well whatever to that jerk. I thought we were friends but friends don't blast each other with truth telling rays at each other's faces," reasoned Rachel as she threw a rock at a tree. I thought she sounded silly till I remembered the living room earlier. Ford over reacted there. We heard someone calling our names but they mostly were for Rachel. Ford appeared out of the sight of the rain leaving Rachel in more of a wrath . It was night time and the Owls hooted loudly.  
" Their you guys are! Rachel we need to talk," said Ford.  
" Ugh it's you again," said Rachel as she rolled her eyes.  
" look Rachel I just wanna say -" began to say Ford. The ground shook and I knew this must be an earthquake. All of us ran to the shack but it was no use since the ground was shaking hard.  
" What's happening?!"Yelled Rachel.  
" wait what day is it today?" Asked Ford.  
" August 27th , why?" I Asked .  
" Oh no! It's no ordinary earthquake! It's 20 years after the Weirdmaggedon recent ! It's the after effect." Explained Ford. The shaking stopped and the sky thundered. Rachel slowly fainted as a triangle appeared out of nowhere.  
" Ahhhh, the evil nacho!" I yelled.  
" I'm not a nacho!" Defended Bill.  
"Bill, explain what's happening and explain to _my dear buddy Ford_ thatyou aren't going to hurt us," smugly said Rachel.  
" No need to be sarcastic when you mention me. I am sorry, okay?" Said Ford.  
" Like I'd forgive you that easy?" Replied Rachel.  
" You're going to play it like that again ?" Asked Ford as he raised an eyebrow.  
" Scared you can't stop my stubbornness?" Questioned Rachel.  
" As much as I'd love to watch this argument go on for hours , I need to just tell Weirdmaggedon might happen again just because I came back five years ago . Now hold your gasps . I can give you a deal . I can reverse the events of my happy days and in return I can live in Rachel's mind as long as I want to without anyone trying to destroy me . Aka you Ford," explained that isosceles triangle. Rachel stepped forward to accept the deal until...  
" Don't do it Rach! " exclaimed Ford.  
" Hold on.. Rach?" I asked.  
" It's a nickname for Rachel, for Petes sake!" Exclaimed Rachel. She seemed a bit mad and if you look very closely and I mean very very closely, you would see that she's a bit depressed and conflicted.  
" Deal or no deal Rachel?"asked Bill.  
" Don't accept it!" Yelled Ford. " In Gravity Falls there's no one you can trust! Remember that Rachel?" The wind blowed furiously as the silence was deep . As the wind blew out of her face , I saw a big glimpse of her face, making me know I know her from somewhere.

 **Rachel 's POV:**  
I know I have to accept the deal no matter what my fake friend says. I walked up to Bill as I was ready to accept the deal but I really didn't know what to do. Fords words rang through my head as it said " _No one you can trust"_ but I still accepted the deal. Boy Ford must be so mad at me. If that machine that let you not age from that present age from now on he would look like he was going to have a heart attack. The shaking stopped but the scene looked like an apocalypse was going to start. Then Bill reversed it. Good thing he kept the deal.  
" that was insanely dangerous Rachel! What do you have to say for yourself?" Asked Ford. I rolled my eyes .  
" Whatever! " I turned around unwilling out of anger so I wouldn't face Ford. In that instance I saw someone familiar. My Mom used to talk about her all the time saying she was a good cousin. She was blonde but I forgot her name. But what really surprised me was when Kendall and Riley spoke.  
" Is that Mom , Riley?" Asked Kendall hopefully.  
" I don't know. She looks like her in the pictures Dad put up around the house. Plus Aunt Mabel said Moms name was Pacifica so maybe thats her?" Questioned Riley. Oh yeah! That's her name. Out of the pure distance she came closer.  
" Riley, Kendall?" Yelled out Pacifica .  
" Mom, is that you?" Asked Riley. Pacifica nodded and came closer and that's when I saw them all hug. Ford looked as surprised as I was. As the hug departed , Pacifica stared the longest at me. I just hoped that she didn't recognize me as her cousins daughter. But, yeah she did.  
" Aren't you Clara's daughter, uh Rachel? " asked Pacifica as Ford, Riley and Kendall gasped in shock.  
" Are you talking about Aunt Clara?" Asked Riley.  
" Yes," said Pacifica. I am so worried .  
" uh, please don't send me back! She tried to kill me five years ago! Please !" I cried. Everyone gave me a weird look.  
" No worries I won't tell," said Pacifica.

 _This is where the drama begins ._

 **Srry I lied about posting the chapter tuesday. I make it up to you I swear!**


End file.
